Inšušinak-šar-ilani
Prince Inšušinak-šar-ilani (b. 1158 BC) was the Viceroy of Elam 1125-1090 BC He was the son of Emperor Kidinu VIII and in 1125 he was chosen by his brother Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak II to replace their uncle Prince Kuk-Igišta as Viceroy. Inšušinak-šar-ilani was marginally influential during the remainder of his brother's reign, however he an immense influence during the reign of his nephew, Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan VI. His name was the Akkadian variant of the Elamite "Inšušinak-sunkir-nappipir", a name chosen for him by his mother, the Akkadian Princess Tašlultum. Inšušinak-šar-ilani always mentioned his mother's name in his inscriptions, an usual practice for Elamite and Sumerian royal and princely inscriptions. Religious Activities Inšušinak-šar-ilanihad the Haštu of Inšušinak at Susa renovated, in his own name rather then that of the King (and Emperor) Kidinu. He then dedicated a large golden statue to the main Temple of Inšušinak, with the inscription of "Inšušinak-šar-ilani, son of Kidinu, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt, and of Queen Tašlultum, Inšušinak-šar-ilani, servant of Inšušinak, has renewed the Temple of Inšušinak." He also began to build temples of Inšušinak outside of Susa, which had been a rarity until then. He built a Temple to Inšušinak at Samhun in 1123, at Kiprat in 1120 and at Mishime in 1118. In 1115 he had a Temple-like structure built to shelter the stele of Eparti X from harm. His son Šermimi Aplahanda was made Head Priest of the Temple of Kubaba at Bupil. Activities as Viceroy Inšušinak-šar-ilani took up residence in Anshan and oversaw the activites of the Epartid Ensis of Anšan. He interfered with the workings of the Anšan court and was seen to meddle in personal affairs of the Anšanite King. Ensi Terimani III requested the Emperor to rein in Inšušinak-šar-ilani many times, and in 1119 was shocked to find the Viceroy renovating the Temple of Humban, the main religious site of Anšan, without the Kings approval. In addition, he had a stele made wherein he had himself depicted as the sole renovator of the Humban temple, accompanied on his side by both the Gods Inšušinak and Humban, and made no mention of Anšan's King, despite him being the steward of the Anšan Temple of Humban. In 1113 His successor Ensi Kuk-Nashur XII went so far as to remove the Stele and replace it with his own, wherein he wrote " I, Kuk-Nashur, Ensi of Anšan, Great King, son of Terimani, Ensi of Anšan, Great King, descendant of Eparti the Founder and Chedorlaomer, King of the Universe, have restored the Temple of Humban, Great Lord of the Sky, King of the Earth, entrusted to me and my ancestors since time immemorial. I have restored the purity of the Temple, I have defied the blasphemies of the Enemies of Humban." Inšušinak-šar-ilani had his men occupy the Temple and arrest Kuk-Nashur, however the High Priest of Humban at Anšan threatened to "curse Inšušinak-šar-ilani, in the name of all the Gods, in the name of the Great Lords" if he would not return to him "his Temple" and "his King". In 1112 the Emperor permitted Inšušinak-šar-ilani to launch a campaign of persecution against resurging supporters of the Malku-Dagan. After some time, Inšušinak-šar-ilani proposed to the Emperor that Malku-Dagan be deified, however those rising up to propose it to be executed anyway, to send a message to those who would speak into "divine matters of state", as well as to clear the Emperor of any association of approving the group's (or precisely the previous incarnations of the group) assassination of Emperors Lurak-lukhkhan V and Khutelutush-Inshushinak I. A certain Paru, who called himself the Hamdagar of the Group, was executed in Susa, along with forty of his followers, the event being overseen by Inšušinak-šar-ilani representing the Emperor, who was still besieging Etam. A large stele was made celebrating the occasion, presenting Inšušinak-šar-ilani on a serpent throne, with the Gods Inšušinak and Humban at his side, overseeing the execution. In 1110 Inšušinak-šar-ilani attempted to convince the Emperor to depose the Anshanite Epartids and give the throne to the Emperor's brother Beli-Arik, however he was not successful. Activities as Advisor Inšušinak-šar-ilani eventually became the chief advisor of Lurak-lukhkhan VI and the most important man at court during his rule. According to some chronicles he convinced the Emperor to support the Kingdom of Katmuḫu against Carchemish, despite Lurak-lukhkhan's initial reluctance. He met with the Katmuḫean King in secret and made arrangements to fund his rebellion against Carchemish. He was then made mediator between the two countries by the Emperor and was involved with drafting a peace between the two countries. He also paid the compensation demanded by Carchemish from the Imperial Treasury, Katmuḫu not having enough funds to pay themselves. After the treaty of 1114, Inšušinak-šar-ilani demanded the Emperor arrange a wedding for him to a princess of Carchemish and a princess of Katmuḫu as reward, being unmarried at the time. The arrangemens were made and Inšušinak-šar-ilani married Princess Binganu of Carchemish and Princess Šazum-kešhi of Katmuḫu. In 1109 the Emperor suspected Inšušinak-šar-ilani of having had secret meetings with Biyarshan, Ruler of Gorgan, and accused him of wanting to seize the Imperial crown. However, Inšušinak-šar-ilani, as a result of his many generous donations and temple renovations, had many powerful friends among the Priesthood, the class that held the most influence with the Emperor. Inšušinak-šar-ilani was formally exonerated and an inscription was made in the Haštu of Inšušinak, wherein the Emperor wrote: " I,Lurak-lukhkhan, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt, son of Kidinu, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt, apologise before the great head of the God King, of Inšušinak, my God, of accusing Inšušinak-šar-ilani, your faithful servant, restorer of your many temples, and dutiful servant of the crown and the many gods of Elam, of treachery. The omens have proven him innocent, so I pronounce him free of all shame, and curse with my name, and beseech you to curse him in Yours, who would dare pronounce falsehoods of Inšušinak-šar-ilani, son of Idaddu, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt." It was most unusual for the Emperor to publicly admit to have erred, or to preserve that proclamation for posterity, showing Inšušinak-šar-ilani's great influence. Following Lurak-lukhkhan's crippling injury in 1098 BC, he made sure the Emperor stayed out of sight, meeting with his ministers in his chambers, and being represented by Inšušinak-šar-ilani whenever this was not possible. Inšušinak-šar-ilani secured a double of the Emperor to meet foreign dignataries and take part of parades. However in 1096 the city Beth-Horon was besieged by the Judaeans. Beli-Arik, the Emperor's brother and Governor of Beth-Horon, was cut off in the city and had no way of escape. The Emperor had an expedition sent to Beth-Horon, leading it himself from a large chariot arranged so he would not have to stand. The Judaeans were defeated, however the Emperor grew sick during the battle and died at Beth-Horon before he could return to Susa. He was succeeded by his son Idaddu-napir VIII.